


Against the Boards

by wyntera



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntera/pseuds/wyntera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little post-game action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against the Boards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beanstalkpro](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=beanstalkpro).



> For tumblr user beanstalkpro, as part of Swawesome Santa 2014!
> 
> Feel free to come visit me on tumblr!


End file.
